Yuukyuu no Tsuki
by Getsurenka
Summary: A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love." Stendhal


Chapter 1

_Oncoming Storm_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights reserve to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, revealing her clear amethyst pupils, but only closed them back seconds later, due to the overwhelming light shone through the thin glass of the far wall. She blinked owlishly at the light, trying to adjust her sight; her gaze never once left the large window.

Staring at the sight of ravens perched highly on the branches, the cool breeze ruffled the yellowish orange leaves, thick bundles of graying clouds lying overhead of the world, and she sat there silently, without any sign of movement, in a dark room. She watched as the ravens fled away, along with the wind, to the sky, where they belong…

Without anything said, she leisurely forced herself out of the thick blanket, and cold air wrapped itself around her petite body as she dragged her legs to the closet made out of wood. She opened the door and handed herself a white kimono. As she struggled and wrestled with the black shirt she had on, which was far too large for her, she didn't notice the ancient door creaked slightly as it being pushed open, nor a man, dress in black, slipped into the dark room silently, like an assassin. The man was in his early twenties, being quite tall himself. His raven hair, smooth and soft, not very unlike the girl was struggling, was flowing gracefully in the air, free from the usual restriction.

"Need any help?" He softly taunted, enjoying the reaction he got out of the poor girl. Even though it had been for two years, he still couldn't stop his childish desire to make her blush uncontrollably, just to see that rosy blood rose to warm her cheek from beneath. She turned toward the sound blindly, black fabric covering her alluring eyes, disabling her sight. She pointedly ignored the taunting, continued to struggle unhelpfully.

_Like a kitty, definitely a kitty. A white kitty that is tangling with fur balls. Only she is cuter…_

By now, he couldn't stop his enrich chuckle from escaping, allowing himself a rare moment of relaxation.

Although hidden from the view, a tiny smile formed on her face, before returning to her previous task.

He watched amusingly, barely able to resist the idea of teasing her. He leaned lightly against the light colored wall, wrinkling his black cloak in the process, and relaxed his tense shoulder. Waited patiently, he closed his onyx eyes, and thought.

_How on earth did she get into this mess in the first place? Being a talented woman like herself, surely she knows how to dress?_

And that came out as a question.

After a moment of fumbling and tumbling, yelping and groaning, she gave in and trotted clumsily to the man resting against the wall. She shyly tugged at the helm of his black training cloth, hoping to gain the attention of the somber man. He lazily opened his eyes to watch the blushing girl, but giving no further indication that he's willing to help. She tried again, pulling the cloth harder this time.

"Onegai…" A small, soft voice begged, while using her big eyes to stare at the man through her long eyelashes.

"Hn." He smirked, and started to untangle the large cloth patiently. After a few tries, the fabric unraveled. Taking a few steps backward, he glided away from her, toward the entrance.

"Go change."

Wordlessly, she obeyed.

* * *

It was in late November, the weather had been anything but pleasant lately. Rain and snow visited them as often as twice a week, sometimes even going as far as every day. Gray gloomy clouds lying above their heads, successfully hiding the sun. The wind bellowed and thunders roared. Animals hided inside their haven hurriedly, hoping to escape the oncoming storm. A group ran in the middle of the chaos, jumping from trees to trees, indifferent to the noises above them or the animals around them. They focused solely in front of them, and doing their best to avoid losing their footing, yet remained their speed in the same time.

Wearing dull color clothing to blend in, one could said that they were experience, and one shouldn't underestimated them, for it might be the last thing they did.

As negative as it may sound, it might be fortunate for them, to disappear from this chaos, from the meaningless wars that were to be erupt, and from the pathetic fights over controls. Ninjas killed ninjas, may it be self- defense or revenge, or simply for pleasure... no man lasted forever. In this world where conflicts never end, where loyalty never lasted , were there really the so- called justice?

Yet, without any hesitation, they sped up as the rain started to pour, signaling the beginning of the storm, beginning of the endless battles, and definitely, beginning of the lasting changes.

* * *

They woven through the forest calmly, completely ignored the storm. Never once their steps faltered nor sped up. They were no strangers to the deadly nature after all.

Uchiha Itachi was now wearing a large cloak, completely hidden his body beneath. While his former cloak had red clouds imprinted on it, this was entirely black, with no patterns or whatsoever. Though if one peer at it intently, he might see microscopic silver strings woven elegantly at the helm, indicating the value of the clothing. While the man drenched himself in black, the woman besides him was wearing a white silk kimono. Unlike the formal kimono, it was short in comparison, only reached below her knees, but the length of the sleeves were greater even her hands. Despite the extravagant fabric, the kimono had a simple, lovely floral design embedded on the pure white fabric. Not only the attire, the way they moved were simply too genteel; the superiority surrounded them. As expected from the Uchihas.

She halted suddenly as her ears picked up the sudden sounds, coming from the West, alerted her unwelcome intruders. She looked questionably at the darken sky, before tugging his arms firmly, unlike the ones earlier. Pointing up to the sky, then to the direction of right, she announced the arrival of the storm, and the unexpected visitors.

What a storm indeed.

_

* * *

A/N: This takes place several years after the storyline. The news of Itachi Uchiha had spread, so the main misunderstanding had cleared. This chapter is about rumors about the Uchiha genius was spotted in a small town, and Team Seven was told to find out the truth. _

_Please leave opinions and constructive comments. It is not necessary, but they will greatly appreciate. I understand if you're a shadow reader, and will not force you to do so._

_~Yuzuki_

_Edited at 12/16. Previously known as Sun and Moon.  
_


End file.
